


A Love That Never Condemns

by standardprocedure



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Mulder - Freeform, Scully - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standardprocedure/pseuds/standardprocedure
Summary: Mulder has a chance to add another child to their family.





	A Love That Never Condemns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction released. I wanted a happy story that reflects a cool "what if" in the Scully/Mulder Family.  
> Hope you like it. Let me know if you do.

Sebastian sank in Ellie's bed. “It's all over. I’m over.” His soul felt empty and heavy the same moment. The usual expressions of her best friend now deadpan in sorrow.

Ellie winced looking at the shiner his stepfather applied to his eye. “It'll be okay, worse case you live here. Dammit, I want to kill them but Daddy said to hold still."

“How is this going to get better? I’m scared."

“Mum will never make you go there. I'm leaving that Academy as well. Screw them. I stayed there for you.”

His stomach hurt, caving in hurt.

“Yeah, fuck ‘em.” Ellie's Mom swept to him. “Seb, I am trying to hold my temper... those adults let it happen. Raised those little jerks.They're responsible...you could have been killed. The plan is to get you away, to a place where you can be you. It's for your best interest, before that Step of yours tries anything."

“Dawn, I never did those things they said.” His tears blistered his vision. “Why would I? No one would.”

" Don’t believe for a second, we’d ever believe that-shame on them. Not you.”

“I tried to hide it, I really did.”

“They're jealous of you and afraid of themselves.” Ellie rubbed his back. “Ten years from now they'll all name drop they knew you. None of them will ever perform like you, be as kind as you. They’re in fear. I bet there are a few more gay kids. You shouldn’t have to hide.”

 

“Well, good old Stepdad tried to beat the gay out of me. Ellie, I could have pinned him down, but I’m tired, my spirit spent."

He sighed.

“My Dad is working on your behalf. You'll never see those leeches again. Daddy doesn’t put up with bullshit, and he's the Softy of us. A little more crafty."

 

"Also wiser." He prayed.

* * *

 

Mulder had been escorted into the Lawyer's office. Estate planning? Did he drive here for Estate planning?

Attorney Green sat across him.“ Thank you for meeting us so promptly. You were the man to call. I’m Attorney Luke Green.”

“Pleasure is mine. Estate planning? Really?” Mulder squinted his eyes. "Did someone pen me in?"

“Not quite.” He seated with folders, a tablet, and his usual gadgets. His office decorated with a few photos of a daughter throughout the years.

“Man to man,” Luke reached and put a frame in his hand.

“Your daughter’s Prom?”

“Look at her date. Her best friend.” Luke tapped waiting for Mulder to react.

“Wow, bet you keep him away.”

“Sebastian’s a good kid. He's gay. Which we tried to keep on the downlow until yesterday. School rumors went wild, his Stepfather kicked him out of the house, happened to beat him first. He’s with my Ellie now. We're done with those Jackasses.” His hand motioned away the thought.

“I'm sorry. I know the feeling, for different reasons.”

“Would you ever want to adopt him? Be his family?” Luke leaned back, hands perched. “You have first rights, and if not- I'll take him.”

“I'd love him. Seems like a great kid.” Mulder slowed each word. “I’m sorry for him. I wanted a son."

“Here's his vlog channel.” He clicked on a video of the teen live streaming, apparently having many friends to responding. Warm, calming, funny.

“He’s pretty damn good.”

“Do you remember a Shannon?” He pushed a photo of who was a one night stand to Mulder's grasp.

“Yeah, she never called back. Probably a good thing. Yeah, a good thing. Is she here?” Mulder turned around, half expecting to see her once more.

“Sebastian is your biological child. Shannon is no longer in his life. Stepfather needs to burn in Hell.”

“That's my son? I see it, but where's any proof? I’d adopt the kid without proof-but he’s mine?”

“There's the DNA, and your DNA is as public as a billboard. We've got the legal evidence. Here's the thing, Mr. Mulder-I cannot approve anyone taking him who is going to punish him. For his identity. That kid is crying. His heart is broken. He's a great son.” Green wiped his eyes.

“I"m sorry, Ellie had a twin who didn't make it. I see Sebastian and it feels like that's who'd be her brother. Ellie is the one who' will take revenge. Seb is much more gentle, he chooses to be.”

Mulder pulled back, thoughts floating a quick view of all the years. The quest that ended. Emotion delivered, his son arrived.

“So, you have the option to take him, but for God's Sake have the integrity to walk away before you start something.”

“I'm worried if he'll like me. I'm the nut job.”

______________________________________

The conversation with Scully went how he hoped, her arms open for his son. Their son. “This feels like God is giving us another chance.” Her body holding their child close to the 20th week. “I want him as much as you do. This is who we longed for.”

“You think he'll like us? This has to be a trick.”

“We can try,” she squeezed his hand. “I love him no matter who he chooses. I hope it's us. You don't scare him away. Plenty of time to embarrass him later."

She felt that ache. One that bloomed a different way and yet, same desire.

 

______________________________________

“I'm Dr. Scully, call me whatever you want. Just here to look at that shiner on your eye.”

Sebastian peeked up with his healthy eye. “Please don't shove a light in my eyes. My head is killing me.”

“Nah, we won't.” She motioned for him to sit up. “It's normal to feel shitty given the last few days. You wanna talk about it?” She reached out to squeeze his hand. He could see the arch of her rounded stomach, his attention redirected.

“Congratulations. Is it rude to Congrats the Mom? I’m new to this stuff.”

She smiled, “we never know what to say. She’s been moving since she heard your voice. You wanna feel her move? Or is that too weird?”

His hand reached for hers.

His smile beamed. “She's strong."

“She's a miracle, like you are.” She couldn't hold her heart quiet.

His cheeks turned red. “That's kind of you, Dr. Scully.”

“Sebastian, she's your sister, your biological Father is hers. Your Dad...your real Dad and I, we want you to be with us.” A tear streamed down. “No pressure, right?” The fucking glimmer of hope came back to her blue eyes. 

“Wait, you know him? Does he know about me? Does he know I'm...me?”

“You look like him, and he loves you so much. He's nervous you'll not like him. He's one of the good ones."

“He left before I was born.”

“He never knew you existed. Never heard from her again. And we...wanted a son for years. We didn't know there was a possibility.”

“And now he does?”

“We've waited so long for you. We’re the weird ones. I have shot a few monsters. For good reason, used to be in law. I'm the logical one." She laughed at all the days which led to this.

“I want to meet him.” He smiled weakly. “Even if you're both killers.”

“He might get a little sentimental. It’s an intense moment for anyone. He passed Ellie's tests. She's your protector, huh?”

“Crying is my second language. I feel a panic attack coming on.” He gave her one of those deep hugs, which felt so much like Mulder, Scully thought to herself. “I'm ready and not ready. Just be honest with me...having me in your family may not be ideal.”

“Sebastian, you’re ours if you choose to live with us or not.”

Ellie poked in, “is it a go?”

Scully nodded yes.

Sebastian shook, the microseconds stretched. Ellie held Seb's hand and Mulder approached. His mouth covered in astonishment.,” It's you. Dear God. Scully, look.."

He pulled Seb in a tight, weepy hug. "Tell me this is true. You're true."

"I suppose this is a natural reaction, Scully. He won't smother my boy to death?" Ellie teased.

 

 

“My son’s not an asshole, or an alien.”

“That's just him happy.” Scully rolled her eyes.

“Mulder, I think...I believe we never knew of Seb for his safety. You know he would have been in danger.” Her shoulders shook a bit. “God hid him for you. Us. Him.”

“Damn, that’s right. That’s right. And now we're here.”

“Wait, am I still in danger?”

“With your Father, you never know. No, you're safer than you've ever been. He’s slowed down a bit.”

“We better leave these boys alone, right?” Ellie led her to the hallway. 

"Ellie, if he comes with us, or not-we'll always keep you two close. Mulder and I were not always in this position. I was his Ellie. You know he won't admit it."

"If we don't help these boys, how do they cross the street? But it's love."

______________________________________

The Father-Son conversation turned to the big question, “So, you wanna come live with us? I mean, you’re gonna be a brother. You get a new school and...whatever you do with this Acting and Theatre, we’re down for the ride. It's a big change for you, I want you happy. That's my hope." Mulder stared out the window. "I doubted anything in this Universe ever gave care for us, and now, I can't deny. I'm grateful."

Seb stared at his Dad’s hands, then up. “Dad? You’re better than I ever dreamed. I used to dream for a Dad, until I stopped."

“I love you. I’ve loved you all this time, just thought other mirages could have been you."

“Mom named me Sebastian because she thought your first name was Coyote.”

“Close, it’s Fox. You gotta perfect name.”

 

MONTHS LATER

The family who moved in had a teenage boy, a baby, and a strangeness, Strange, they were always smiling. One would dismiss them as yuppies, typical Colonial home and SUV. At least Mulder hadn't completely sold out.

Skinner took a moment to muse. He wouldn't say hello today, just peek. Just far enough away to see this for himself.

“I'm proud of you, Kid.” He said towards Mulder, and maybe also himself. A moment one feels when somehow, all the failures in life seem to chain together something special.

“I think now we all believe.” He drove away, seeing the teenage boy holding his giggly sister. Skinner would sleep well to tonight.

 

"Proud of us all."

 

 


End file.
